Alone Together
by TheBanditProlific
Summary: Stress, sleep deprivation, attraction, and nicotine. Head detective Dojima gets more than he expected out of a late night at the precinct.
1. Alone Together - F

**Inaba Precinct, 11:45pm**

Diligence is usually well-rewarded. You work and you work and eventually, you get what you want, they all say. Of course, sometimes, things stack up. Things pile and pile despite that diligence and you're stuck pulling all-nighters. And of course, that can really drain someone, pent them up. Leave them deprived of what's needed aside from all of this effort.

And that's exactly how head detective Ryotaro Dojima and the Inaba precinct secretary Iori Goto —a girl who had moved back to the quiet town after only a short few years in the city and had taken up a job at the precinct —found themselves knee deep in paperwork. Though accustomed to late nights, both found themselves a step away from exhaustion. Evidence forms, case files, strings of menial tasks that made the minutes tick by like hours. Ryotaro had already worn through one of the packs of cigarettes he had on him. The room was permeated with the scent of the smoke and nicotine, and he fished out and lit up another cigarette from the pack he had cracked open when the last ran out. He'd been practically chain smoking since the two of them had treaded into the territory of overtime, visibly tense.

Iori took notice easily, going on with her work, shouldering the burden of stacked files with someone who was essentially her boss into the late hours, and tiredly took care of what she could to help him.

 _"You seem pretty strung out, sir. You should take a breather for a few moments, I can handle the rest."_

Ryotaro only grunted before responding, taking the cigarette he was puffing out of his mouth, _"Can't let you take care of all of it, Goto. It's my work after all..."_

 _"Really, I took up this job to help out the precinct, and that means taking a load of work off of you when you're stressed."_

 _"I haven't taken a load off in a while..."_ he sighed defeatedly, running his hand through his hair as he did so, _"I feel bad... I promised Nanako we'd make dinner tomorrow night."_

Though a reserved man, Ryotaro had certainly told Iori about the girl back at his home that he dearly missed during the late hours he worked. Seldom seeing her aside from when she had either fallen asleep on the couch trying to stay up late to see him, to kiss goodnight in her room before going to bed himself, or the early greeting of a good morning before she left the house and he went right back to the endless grind. Missing his daughter Nanako showed in how he held himself at this hour, the stress of paperwork only worsening his condition.

 _"And so help me, I'm gonna make sure you keep that promise."_

Ryotaro only chuckled at Iori's response and butted out his most recent cigarette in the ash tray beside him. As he took out a new one from the packet, he stood up, paused, and looked at her, _"...I'll go get you a coffee, yeah?"_

 _"Yes please, sir."_ Iori smiled up at him and kept at the paperwork in front of her. She continued on until, shortly after, he returned with a cup and no cigarette left.

 _"Your folks did say you were a dedicated worker. This place could use more people like you,"_ Ryotaro commented, referring to how he knew her parents as a-few-doors-down neighbours for a number of years now, them having moved to that particular house just around the time that Iori had left to the city. It was a bit of a surprise to Iori that, when telling her parents about the new occupation, they had immediately mentioned knowing Mr. Dojima as an acquaintance, _"Hell, I could use a person like you forever, but I imagine you'll be promoted pretty quick coming from the city."_

 _"I mean, it's not like I'm looking to move up the ranks anytime soon, so I think you're gonna be stuck with me a liiittle longer, sir."_ Iori laughed at her own joke, and reached over to the cup that had been set in front of her, letting it warm her hands up,

 _"There are worse people to be stuck with,"_ Dojima responded, his tone suggesting that he had a specific person in mind, _"By the way, you don't have to call me sir. Dojima's fine."_ He casually waved off her formality, despite it stirring up a particularly... positive feeling in him.

 _"Well, of course there'd be worse, for either of us to be stuck with,"_ Iori indulged in a sip of the late-night coffee, and smiled up at Ryotaro, _"especially since I think that, well... you're pretty great, sir- er, Dojima."_

Iori wouldn't admit it, but great was most certainly an understatement of her opinion of Ryotaro. Despite the gap of years— fourteen, to be exact— between the two of them, Iori found herself... attracted to him. It'd been that way since a few days into her job working as a precinct secretary. He was respectable, stern, determined in his line of work nearly to a fault, and to Iori, Ryotaro was incredibly handsome. She had refrained from letting any of those feelings on, as far as she knew, but to a keen eye, there wasn't any mistaking it. Of course, neither's eyes were particularly keen at nearly midnight.

Ryotaro raised his eyebrows at Iori's words,

 _"Great? That's a new one,"_ he let out a small laugh as he filled out a case report, puffing on the half-done cigarette in his mouth, _"Why would you wanna be paired up with the grumpy lead detective? Especially when you could be promoted. You must be even more of a dedicated worker than your folks let on."_

Iori looked over a file of her own to take care of as she responded, _"I guess I just... like helping you. Big jobs, menial tasks, anything really. Something I could get used to, you know?"_ She sipped more of the coffee in her hands, _"Besides, if I help you out, I get to hear more about Nanako. Can't get more stories if you're stuck in the void of paperwork!"_

 _"... You know what? I'm sure she'd love to meet you. I can give you tomorrow night off, why don't you come over for dinner?"_ He finished the cigarette in his mouth, grinding the butt of it into the ashtray, _"Hell, she's heard enough about you to already consider you a friend, Goto."_

Ryotaro reached for another one of the smokes, only to find the pack empty. The slightest semblance of a growl escaped his mouth, and he tossed the box into the trash can.

Iori took her own box of cigarettes from her coat pocket, _"Ah, I've got my own pack. Don't use it much, so it's nearly full."_ She passed it over to him, and Ryotaro accepted the offer,

 _"They're even the right brand... thanks, Goto."_ He lit up a smoke from the newly presented pack and sighed out tiredly after taking in the first breath of the cigarette.

 _"Also... you talk about me?"_ Iori couldn't help but smile, face dusting with only the most minute blush.

Ryotaro took the cigarette out from between his lips, and the smallest hint of a smile showed on his tense face, _"Sure I do... she likes to ask questions about work."_

Iori went a little redder. Ryotaro talked about her? The darling daughter she'd heard so much about knew about her? It could've been the sleep deprivation, but Iori felt a glowing sort of happiness in her chest hearing this sort of thing. Feeling... special, because this man spoke of her,

 _"I think I'd like to take you up on that offer, Dojima. About dinner tomorrow."_

For a moment, Ryotaro's face broke into a full blown and actual smile, _"Great! Nanako will be happy. She's excited to meet you. We can go together after work,"_ He went on to note it in his schedule, then turned back to his work, _"I have to warn you, you might end up helping out with it tomorrow,"_ Ryotaro chuckled, _"I'm terrible in the kitchen, Nanako won't even let me try anymore."_

 **Inaba Precinct, 1:30am**

Time passed, and whatever other souls left in the facility had already gone, leaving only Iori and Ryotaro to work into the very late hours.

 _"Geez... still more to do. I can finish up if you want to go home. No sense in burning you out, eh?"_ Ryotaro spoke, his shoulders still deathly tense as he did. He'd burnt through most of the cigarettes Iori had offered him in the time they'd been working, but to no avail to loosen up the knotted muscles in his body, and he stretched in a futile attempt to alleviate the tension,

Iori commented, _"Not even the nicotine's gotten to you, huh? You're practically a statue, Dojima,"_ She watched as he stretched, caught up in the sight for a few moments, _"Maybe I should stick around just a bit longer and help you out, hm?"_

If there was a way to ease that stress for him, for Iori to replace it with... enjoyment- Hell, why did she have to think that way? What kind of unprofessional harlot was she inside her of her head? This was her own boss she was thinking of.

In response to her words, Ryotaro only chuckled, _"You'll make a detective quickly, I see."_ He turned to her and smiled, placing a firm, yet gentle hand on her shoulder, _"You've been a huge help today. I don't know what I'd do without you here."_

He pulled his hand back and snuffed out the last cigarette he'd smoke that night, _"Sorry about dumping all of this on you, by the way. I've just been trying hard to get on top of this. I just need... some relief and I could finally be able to relax a little."_ Ryotaro let out a heavy sigh as he finished.

The next words out of Iori's mouth seemed to come out on their own, _"I mean, uh... I think I might know how you can calm down for the night,"_ The tone of her voice genuinely implied she was uneasy about the suggestion, as if there was no double meaning or alternative motive... which Iori was certain there was, given what she was thinking. It was quite a dangerously bold thought. Of course, the seed of that thought was planted some time ago, she was sure of it, _"if you'd allow me."_

Ryotaro rolled up his sleeves a little out of habit, _"Oh?"_ he leaned against his desk, folding his arms as he did so, _"I'm willing to try anything to be honest. Haven't slept well in months."_

Anything? The open possibilities in his words somehow bolstered her confidence, and Iori stood from her seat, coming closer to Ryotaro where he stood, and hesitated for a moment before making eye contact, and placed her hands on his chest, _"D'you still think this is a good idea?"_

Iori began to slide her hands down his torso, and let her fingers rest over his belt, ghosting over the leather, _"It's a little unprofessional, I know, but... I always tend to feel calmer after helping myself out like this."_ She blushed as she continued to tease the belt and buckle with her fingers. Iori was still unsure of what she was supposed to be doing, never expecting herself to be so bold at all.

Ryotaro grunted and tried to back up, but couldn't. Looking down, he couldn't really believe what he saw. For a moment he swore he had passed out on his work and was dreaming. Iori, the relatively new secretary, this young woman was... he couldn't even think, _"You're-... Goto, are you serious? This must be some kinda prank. Adachi put you up to this, didn't he? You could get in serious trouble if it was someone else."_

At his reaction, she quickly retracted her hands from where they were touching, _"Ah, uh... No. I was serious... I wouldn't prank like that, but if you're uhm..."_ Iori bit her lip and went red, looking away, _"I was too forward, wasn't I?"_

Ryotaro's heart pounded in his chest. She was serious, _"I-I'm just surprised. I'm a bit old for someone like yourself, I'd think, and I wouldn't want you doing this out of pity."_ He let out a small, somewhat breathy, humorless laugh and stood up straight, _"Being forward is fine... Just be sure of the reasons you want to do things."_ He realized he couldn't just let this end here, and the prospect of getting release was becoming much too enticing,

 _"What were you going to do?"_

That question made Iori's tongue freeze for a moment, and a few seconds of red-faced silence later, she spoke, _"Oh, I-I don't do pity fucks, Dojima. I like you a whole lot if I'm being honest,"_ Iori put her hands on his belt again, fingers treading over the cold metal buckle, _"You're a good man who deserves a break, Dojima, and I was thinking of... ah..."_

If there was a moment where she could get any redder, it was now, but she finally managed to meet his eyes, _"I was... I was considering sucking you off, sir."_ She defaulted back to the formality from before out of nerves. Saying it to his face was an experience on its own.

Ryotaro's cock surged up almost to his beltline when she confessed her intentions, _"It's... been a long time since anyone has done that for me."_ He cautioned, unfolding his arms and gripping the desk behind him, _"Ah... how could I say no to this?"_

 _"Loud and clear, sir."_ Iori flashed him a playful smile as her nimble fingers undid his belt buckle and popped the button of his pants, _"You know, I won't lie to you, I have thought about this a little before,"_ she began to sink to her knees, smile still on her face, voice husky with tiredness and a tinge of lust, _"A man my age just isn't the same as one like you. I can only say that you're the sort like fine wine."_

Ryotaro's face tinged even more pink than it was as Iori dropped to her knees in front of him, the sight enough bringing him to be fully erect. His heart was certainly pounding now, the fact that the precinct secretary was about to suck him off in the middle of the night becoming this much more believable.

 _"Heh... you sure do know how to make an old guy feel special, Iori."_ He chuckled and put a hand on her cheek, thumb stroking it gently as he looked down at her. His grey eyes were taking in her features and studying them only as a detective could, soaking in every detail with his tired gaze. Ryotaro relaxed, but only a little, still noticeably tense, _"You've thought about it, huh? I suppose if you're going to admit to your boss that you're daydreaming on the job, might as well do it before sucking him off."_

Iori took care of what was left to pull down of Ryotaro's pants zipper and went on to hook her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. She bit her lip, taking her time in pulling the clothes down past his hips. As Iori did so, Ryotaro began to look up at the ceiling, clutching the edge of his desk. His cock fell forward once freed, hard, thick, and throbbing with distinct veins running along the shaft. Iori could only think to herself that damn, he was... definitely gifted.

 _"Never thought this would happen in a million years. The precinct secretary? Doing this? For me, at that? Impossible."_ He loosened his tie a bit and undid the buttons of his shirt, and Iori turned her focus from his cock, beading with precum already, for a moment to scan over his toned torso. It was impressive, considering all of the desk work he was subjected to, that he was able to keep up such a good form.

Turning her attention back to the thick, musky shaft in front of her, Iori leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the rosy head of his cock, and laved her tongue over it in an almost loving manner. Ryotaro gasped at the contact, the hand once stroking Iori's cheek moved to the back of her head, not gripping but only placed there, following her actions back and forth,

 _"Shit... that's even better than I remember it feeling..."_ He spoke through gritted teeth, the hand still on the edge of his desk tightening its grip.

Iori was rewarded with his precum in her mouth, spilling as generously as it could as she continued sucking him. As she continued to sink his cock deeper into her mouth, and gripped Ryotaro's hips. He tasted hot and heavy, and her eyes closed as she took him in further with each movement of her head. By that point, even though he hadn't begun to grip her hair, Ryotaro pushed the back of her head a little, motivating her to continue her actions. It'd been months since he had even gotten himself off, and this felt like so much. Was there that much tongue usually in things like this? If he had forgotten that aspect, he was surely reminded of it now.

At his reactions, Iori only hummed contentedly around his shaft, and relished in the feeling of his encouraging hand. Her fingers dug a little more into his hips, keeping him steady. Nearly his whole shaft was in her mouth at that point. The brushing against her hair made Iori's heartrate shoot up, really feeling the risqué nature of the escapade. They were right in the precinct in the middle of the night, up against Ryotaro's desk, and his cock was deep in her mouth.

Of course, that line of reflective thought was cast out of Iori's mind when Ryotaro tightened his grip on her hair, making her let out a small reactive noise. She kept up the diligent and passionate sucking, making him tip his head back and close his eyes, hissing out a moan and softly growling,

 _"You're good at this Iori. You take it so well..."_

Oh god, his voice. The tone of it sent shivers down her spine, and she was sure she was wetting her panties at that point. Praise from him was rewarding enough as is to her in a professional context... but oh, did this ever feel so purely erotic.

Ryotaro was flushed with desire, panting a little and his hips jerked as Iori began to take him damn near whole with every lewd movement, and his words hitched as he spoke, _"I have to warn you I might... ah, fuck, I might be closer than I think."_

In response to his comment about his nearing orgasm, Iori attempted to take the entire length, and only had trouble for a short time when the tip hit the back of her throat. For a moment, she stayed like that, and hollowed out her cheeks to take Ryotaro's cock in as much as possible. It seemed that he wasn't expecting her to stay on his cock, let alone take more of it when he warned her, because he bucked his hips forward unintentionally and pulled her closer by the hair, cumming quickly and hard.

Months of built up tension and unspent cum burst into Iori's mouth, and the thick, bitter load filled her throat. Ryotaro let out a deep, desperate moan into the heavy air. When he came down from the high of the orgasm, he slumped back, losing whatever posture he had before, panting softly. His head certainly didn't feel clear, but he felt a strong wave of relief from his stress that made him quiver for a moment.

 _"Fuck me that was amazing."_ Was all that fell from his lips.

Iori slipped her mouth off of his cock, only a string of saliva and semen connecting the tip to her lips, and looked him in the eyes as she swallowed his cum. She caught what breath she'd lost, and planted one last, wet kiss to Ryotaro's now limp shaft. It throbbed one more time when she did, dripping out what was left. She got to her feet and wiped her mouth, sighing a little, _"Thank you sir... anytime."_

Another one of Iori's playful smiles quirked her lips upwards and she got to her feet. Ryotaro pulled his pants back up, still catching his breath after the orgasm, redoing the fastening of his belt with somewhat shaky hands,

 _"Anytime, eh? I might take you up on that..."_

Out of a reflex that could only come from being a parent, Ryotaro began to fix Iori's mussed hair, and she blushed as he fussed over the disturbed strands. When satisfied by what he could do for her hair, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, _"Perfect. You look beautiful."_ He whispered.

His smile was looser and his features surely more relaxed now. He went to reach for a cigarette almost out of habit but then stopped, realizing he didn't really need one at the time, _"...I've gotta thank you for that. I feel bad, you've done a lot for me tonight and I've done nothing to repay, besides a dinner I'm not even cooking."_

 _"There's... really no need to repay me, Dojima. I think you just let me fulfill one of those, uh, daydreams I mentioned."_ She leaned up and kissed him, hands on his shoulders, and felt him reciprocate the kiss with his warm lips. Ryotaro's hands found their way to Iori's waist, and pulled her closer to him, uncaring of the faint taste of himself in her mouth.

When the two broke from the kiss, Ryotaro was the first to speak, _"Are you sure there's nothing I can do? Check off a few more of those daydreams from your list?"_

 _"Ah, sir- er, Dojima..."_ Iori paused before speaking again, as if hesitating to confess something, but decided against it, _"I'm alright. You need to rest. We both need to rest. Whatever else happens, happens later, for sleep's sake?"_

Dojima put a hand underneath her chin and lifted gently so they were staring eye to eye. Warmth evident in the grey irises as they examined the other's, _"Y'know... the only happy husband and father is one who can pick up nuance, you could say having been married helped me be a detective. I can always tell when something is being left unasked or unsaid,"_ he stated with a lightness in his voice,

 _"but since you matter to me I won't press too hard, despite my curiosity. If you need rest we should clean up a little and head home. Do you need a ride home?"_

 _"Ah, no, I'm alright..."_ Iori paused, biting her lip in hesitation, _"a-actually, sir? If you don't mind, I... might need a ride. I think that with how late it is, I don't wanna run the risk of falling asleep at the wheel. Just not used to being a night owl yet."_

 _"Of course. Wouldn't want my best assistant to end up in a ditch."_ Ryotaro muttered out the last of the sentence, _"Ah, I've gotta go grab something in the mail room. You get your stuff together."_ _"Sure."_

Ryotaro left the room, leaving Iori alone with her thoughts, a messenger bag to put back together after the day, and the faint, remaining taste of his cock in her mouth. Her heart had slowed down, but the thudding in her chest hadn't subsided nearly enough to say that she was truly calm. Quite the opposite, considering that the throbbing sensation had moved south. Something about... doing that, something so lecherous and dirty, with someone who was essentially her boss... her head felt a little light, and the throbbing picked up, tension building in her.

Before she could think, Iori had her hands undoing her pants. Once the button was popped and the zipper gave even the slightest way, one hand was bracing against the edge of Ryotaro's desk, the other shoved into her panties. Her eyes screwed shut as she desperately worked at her clit, mouth open in a silent plea of pleasure that only gave way to heavy, soft breaths. It'd been quite a few months that she'd been devoid of sex, so just blowing Ryotaro had gotten Iori absolutely riled.

Her fingers slipped down, running against the slick flesh of her folds, heart pounding again. One finger slipped inside of her, coating in warm, sweet fluid, and dragged back out, shakily running the wet finger over her clit. She was so close, and-

The warmth of someone against her back surprised her, and Iori was quick to remove her hand from her sex, fingers embarrassingly soaked and visible as such. Strong arms wrapped around her, and Ryotaro's low, and now rather sultry voice found her ears,

 _"I can't leave such a hard worker like this, now can I?"_ His hands treaded down her body, moving to replace hers, _"I need to take responsibility for how much of a mess I've made you. Just relax, let me take care of you."_

His large, rough hand slid under her panties, over the hot flesh and light, coarse hair of her sex and cupped it. His free arm curled around her waist, pulling her against him as he began to rub her clit. The light callouses on his fingers made it feel so much better, so vicious and amatory.

 _"Sir...- oh fuck, fuck, you're too good-"_ Iori panted, sighing and rocking her hips against his touch.

 _"Heh, usually when someone at work says I'm 'too good', they're being sarcastic."_ His pace kept steady, but his fingers pressed harder against her weeping sex, giving harsher friction to Iori's needy movements. His hands were experienced, she could tell that, but her train of thought was quickly interrupted by the sensation of his lips on her neck, the ever so slight feeling of his stubble brushing her skin and gracing her senses. For a hazy moment she hoped he'd leave a mark for her to cover up the next morning before work.

Iori quivered under his touch more than ever now, the onslaught of pleasure from the soft kisses to her sensitive neck and the steadfast pace against her clit making her head lighter. She was definitely going to cum, it was becoming too much. Ryotaro's mature hands worked at her pussy and made her desperate, and her hips continued to jerk against his touch. His fingers slipped just barely inside of her, and she just faintly heard him mutter about how wet she was. One of his fingers dipped into her more than the others, and her breath hitched as he began to drag his fingers in and out of her as well as gently brutalizing her clit.

He pulled her tighter against him, paying more attention to her clit now more than ever, and it made Iori brace herself against the edge of Ryotaro's desk and see white. She forgot for a few moments where she was, and a loud whine escaped her throat in the form of an, _"Ah, fuck!"_ before she found herself promptly silenced by her own self control. They were still in the precinct. And hell, was it late.

The strength of Iori's orgasm, mixed with a sleep deprivation that only now hit her had her leaning back and panting against Ryotaro, head on his shoulder. Her heart slowed down from the harsh banging it had been doing against her ribcage moments ago.

 _"Heh, well said, Iori."_ Ryotaro chuckled, and gave a few last rubs to her sex to calm her down. He removed his hand from her pants, and gave one more kiss to her neck before helping her stand, _"Alright, clean yourself up, and meet me outside. I'll be at the car."_

The light patting sound and clink let Iori know he probably just absentmindedly patted the pocket with his car keys in it, and she turned to look at Ryotaro—shyly, though—and nodded.

Everything still felt dreamlike with the residual scent of tobacco and sex in the air, and Iori sat in the precinct's dimly lit silence for barely a few moments. She caught the last of her breath that she'd lost, and grabbed the bag she'd needed to put back together before melting into her own lust. For an absent moment, before she went outside, Iori marvelled at the fact that... that entire night just happened. That, or her imagination was wildly overestimating the chances she had, and this was some elaborate dream she'd wake up from with a racing heart and cum-wet underwear.

 **Inaba Precinct Parking Lot, 1:50am**

Most of their remaining 'evening' passed in near-silence. Iori exited the precinct within a few minutes of her momentary pause, and reconfirmed with Ryotaro whether she'd be a guest at the Dojima household the following night. She was met with the easy answer of yes, that the arrangement pre-escapade still stood. Only if she still wanted to, of course, Ryotaro had added, which was met with its own yes from Iori.

Both were taken aback by their own nonchalance in the interaction after... that, but neither shared their thoughts on the matter. What had occurred tonight was, as supposedly silently agreed upon, to be kept quiet amongst everyone but eachother. This wasn't the sort of stunt you'd pull with the intentions of bragging about it, and most certainly not grounds for a romantic display, of all things.

For the most part, the drive until Iori's apartment was wordless, but not as tense as expected. One could only assume it was the tiredness that put them at ease, but the absence of noise besides the car and whatever the wind produced settled around them much better than they could've wanted.

The few words spoken after their departure was Iori's thanks for Ryotaro driving her home, and his reply of "anytime" before driving home himself. It was only when she was flopped down on her bed, mulling over the night's events, that she truly considered,

 _That actually happened. And goddamn, if she didn't want it to happen again, she was insane._


	2. Alone Together - M

**Inaba Precinct, 11:45pm**

Diligence is usually well-rewarded. You work and you work and eventually, you get what you want, they all say. Of course, sometimes, things stack up. Things pile and pile despite that diligence and you're stuck pulling all-nighters. And of course, that can really drain someone, pent them up. Leave them deprived of what's needed aside from all of this effort.

And that's exactly how head detective Ryotaro Dojima and the Inaba precinct secretary Iori Goto —a man who had moved back to the quiet town after only a short few years in the city and had taken up a job at the precinct —found themselves knee deep in paperwork. Though accustomed to late nights, both found themselves a step away from exhaustion. Evidence forms, case files, strings of menial tasks that made the minutes tick by like hours. Ryotaro had already worn through one of the packs of cigarettes he had on him. The room was permeated with the scent of the smoke and nicotine, and he fished out and lit up another cigarette from the pack he had cracked open when the last ran out. He'd been practically chain smoking since the two of them had treaded into the territory of overtime, visibly tense.

Iori took notice easily, going on with his work, shouldering the burden of stacked files with someone who was essentially his boss into the late hours, and tiredly took care of what he could to help him.

 _"You seem pretty strung out, sir. You should take a breather for a few moments, I can handle the rest."_

Ryotaro only grunted before responding, taking the cigarette he was puffing out of his mouth, _"Can't let you take care of all of it, Goto. It's my work after all..."_

 _"Really, I took up this job to help out the precinct, and that means taking a load of work off of you when you're stressed."_

 _"I haven't taken a load off in a while..."_ he sighed defeatedly, running his hand through his hair as he did so, _"I feel bad... I promised Nanako we'd make dinner tomorrow night."_

Though a reserved man, Ryotaro had certainly told Iori about the girl back at his home that he dearly missed during the late hours he worked. Seldom seeing her aside from when she had either fallen asleep on the couch trying to stay up late to see him, to kiss goodnight in her room before going to bed himself, or the early greeting of a good morning before she left the house and he went right back to the endless grind. Missing his daughter Nanako showed in how he held himself at this hour, the stress of paperwork only worsening his condition.

 _"And so help me, I'm gonna make sure you keep that promise."_

Ryotaro only chuckled at Iori's response and butted out his most recent cigarette in the ash tray beside him. As he took out a new one from the packet, he stood up, paused, and looked at him, _"...I'll go get you a coffee, yeah?"_

 _"Yes please, sir."_ Iori smiled up at him and kept at the paperwork in front of him. He continued on until, shortly after, Ryotaro returned with a cup and no cigarette left.

 _"Your folks did say you were a dedicated worker. This place could use more people like you,"_ Ryotaro commented, referring to how he knew his parents as a-few-doors-down neighbours for a number of years now, them having moved to that particular house just around the time that Iori had left to the city. It was a bit of a surprise to Iori that, when telling his parents about the new occupation, they had immediately mentioned knowing Mr. Dojima as an acquaintance, _"Hell, I could use a person like you forever, but I imagine you'll be promoted pretty quick coming from the city."_

 _"I mean, it's not like I'm looking to move up the ranks anytime soon, so I think you're gonna be stuck with me a liiittle longer, sir."_ Iori laughed at his own joke, and reached over to the cup that had been set in front of him, letting it warm his hands up,

 _"There are worse people to be stuck with,"_ Dojima responded, his tone suggesting that he had a specific person in mind, _"By the way, you don't have to call me sir. Dojima's fine."_ He casually waved off Iori's formality, despite it stirring up a particularly... positive feeling in him.

 _"Well, of course there'd be worse, for either of us to be stuck with,"_ Iori indulged in a sip of the late-night coffee, and smiled up at Ryotaro, _"especially since I think that, well... you're pretty great, sir- er, Dojima."_

Iori wouldn't admit it, but great was most certainly an understatement of his opinion of Ryotaro. Despite the gap of years— fourteen, to be exact— between the two of them, Iori found himself... attracted to Ryotaro. It'd been that way since a few days into his job working as a precinct secretary. Ryotaro was respectable, stern, determined in his line of work nearly to a fault, and to Iori, he was incredibly handsome. He had refrained from letting any of those feelings on, as far as he knew, but to a keen eye, there wasn't any mistaking it. Of course, neither's eyes were particularly keen at nearly midnight.

Ryotaro raised his eyebrows at Iori's words, _"Great? That's a new one,"_ he let out a small laugh as he filled out a case report, puffing on the half-done cigarette in his mouth, _"Why would you wanna be paired up with the grumpy lead detective? Especially when you could be promoted. You must be even more of a dedicated worker than your folks let on."_

Iori looked over a file of his own to take care of as he responded, _"I guess I just... like helping you. Big jobs, menial tasks, anything really. Something I could get used to, you know?"_ He sipped more of the coffee in his hands, _"Besides, if I help you out, I get to hear more about Nanako. Can't get more stories if you're stuck in the void of paperwork!"_

 _"... You know what? I'm sure she'd love to meet you. I can give you tomorrow night off, why don't you come over for dinner?"_ Ryotaro finished the cigarette in his mouth, grinding the butt of it into the ashtray, _"Hell, she's heard enough about you to already consider you a friend, Goto."_ Ryotaro reached for another one of the smokes, only to find the pack empty. The slightest semblance of a growl escaped his mouth, and he tossed the box into the trash can.

Iori took his own box of cigarettes from his coat pocket, _"Ah, I've got my own pack. Don't use it much, so it's nearly full."_ He passed it over to him, and Ryotaro accepted the offer,

 _"They're even the right brand... thanks, Goto."_ He lit up a smoke from the newly presented pack and sighed out tiredly after taking in the first breath of the cigarette.

 _"Also... you talk about me?"_ Iori couldn't help but smile, face dusting with only the most minute blush.

Ryotaro took the cigarette out from between his lips, and the smallest hint of a smile showed on his tense face, _"Sure I do... she likes to ask questions about work."_

Iori went a little redder. Ryotaro talked about him? The darling daughter he'd heard so much about knew about him? It could've been the sleep deprivation, but Iori felt a glowing sort of happiness in his chest hearing this sort of thing. Feeling... special, because this man spoke of him,

 _"I think I'd like to take you up on that offer, Dojima. About dinner tomorrow."_

For a moment, Ryotaro's face broke into a full blown and actual smile, _"Great! Nanako will be happy. She's excited to meet you. We can go together after work,"_ He went on to note it in his schedule, then turned back to his work, _"I have to warn you, you might end up helping out with it tomorrow,"_ Ryotaro chuckled, _"I'm terrible in the kitchen, Nanako won't even let me try anymore."_

 **Inaba Precinct, 1:30am**

Time passed, and whatever other souls left in the facility had already gone, leaving only Iori and Ryotaro to work into the very late hours.

 _"Geez... still more to do. I can finish up if you want to go home. No sense in burning you out, eh?"_ Ryotaro spoke, his shoulders still deathly tense as he did. He'd burnt through most of the cigarettes Iori had offered him in the time they'd been working, but to no avail to loosen up the knotted muscles in his body, and he stretched in a futile attempt to alleviate the tension,

Iori commented, _"Not even the nicotine's gotten to you, huh? You're practically a statue, Dojima,"_ He watched as he stretched, caught up in the sight for a few moments, _"Maybe I should stick around just a bit longer and help you out, hm?"_

If there was a way to ease that stress for Ryotaro, for Iori to replace it with... enjoyment- Hell, why did he have to think that way? What kind of unprofessional harlot was he inside of his head? This was practically his own boss he was thinking of.

In response to his words, Ryotaro only chuckled, _"You'll make a detective quickly, I see."_ He turned to him and smiled, placing a firm, yet gentle hand on his shoulder, _"You've been a huge help today. I don't know what I'd do without you here."_

He pulled his hand back and snuffed out the last cigarette he'd smoke that night, _"Sorry about dumping all of this on you, by the way. I've just been trying hard to get on top of this. I just need... some relief and I could finally be able to relax a little."_ Ryotaro let out a heavy sigh as he finished.

The next words out of Iori's mouth seemed to come out on their own, _"I mean, uh... I think I might know how you can calm down for the night,"_ The tone of his voice genuinely implied he was uneasy about the suggestion, as if there was no double meaning or alternative motive... which Iori was certain there was, given what he was thinking. It was quite a dangerously bold thought. Of course, the seed of that thought was planted some time ago, he was sure of it, _"if you'd allow me."_

Ryotaro rolled up his sleeves a little out of habit, _"Oh?"_ he leaned against his desk, folding his arms as he did so, _"I'm willing to try anything to be honest. Haven't slept well in months."_

Anything? The open possibilities in his words somehow bolstered his confidence, and Iori stood from his seat, coming closer to Ryotaro where he stood, hesitated for a moment before making eye contact, and placed his hands on his chest, _"D'you still think this is a good idea?"_

Iori began to slide his hands down his torso, and let his fingers rest over Ryotaro's belt, ghosting over the leather, _"It's a little unprofessional, I know, but... I always tend to feel calmer after helping myself out like this."_ He blushed as he continued to tease the belt and buckle with his fingers. Iori was still unsure of what he was supposed to be doing, never expecting himself to be so bold at all.

Ryotaro grunted and tried to back up, but couldn't. Looking down, he couldn't really believe what he saw. For a moment he swore he had passed out on his work and was dreaming. Iori, the relatively new secretary, this young man was... he couldn't even think, _"You're-... Goto, are you serious? This must be some kinda prank. Adachi put you up to this, didn't he? You could get in serious trouble if it was someone else."_

At his reaction, Iori quickly retracted his hands from where they were touching, _"Ah, uh... No. I was serious... I wouldn't prank like that, but if you're uhm..."_ Iori bit his lip and went red, looking away, _"I was too forward, wasn't I?"_

Ryotaro's heart pounded in his chest. He was serious, _"I-I'm just surprised. I'm a bit old for someone like yourself, I'd think, and I wouldn't want you doing this out of pity."_ He let out a small, somewhat breathy, humorless laugh and stood up straight, _"Being forward is fine... Just be sure of the reasons you want to do things."_ He realized he couldn't just let this end here, and the prospect of getting release was becoming much too enticing,

 _"What were you going to do?"_

That question made Iori's tongue freeze for a moment, and a few seconds of red-faced silence later, he spoke, _"Oh, I-I don't do pity fucks, Dojima. I like you a whole lot if I'm being honest,"_ Iori put his hands on his belt again, fingers treading over the cold metal buckle, _"You're a good man who deserves a break, Dojima, and I was thinking of... ah..."_

If there was a moment where he could get any redder, it was now, but he finally managed to meet Ryotaro's eyes, _"I was... I was considering sucking you off, sir."_ He defaulted back to the formality from before out of nerves. Saying it to his face was an experience on its own.

Ryotaro's cock surged up almost to his beltline when he confessed his intentions, _"It's... been a long time since anyone has done that for me."_ He cautioned, unfolding his arms and gripping the desk behind him, _"Ah... how could I say no to this?"_

 _"Loud and clear, sir."_ Iori flashed him a playful smile as his nimble fingers undid Ryotaro's belt buckle and popped the button of his pants, _"You know, I won't lie to you, I have thought about this a little before,"_ he began to sink to his knees, smile still on his face, voice husky with tiredness and a tinge of lust, _"A man my age just isn't the same as one like you. I can only say that you're the sort like fine wine."_

Ryotaro's face tinged even more pink than it was as Iori dropped to his knees in front of him, the sight enough bringing Ryotaro to be fully erect. His heart was certainly pounding now, the fact that the precinct secretary was about to suck him off in the middle of the night becoming this much more believable.

 _"Heh... you sure do know how to make an old guy feel special, Iori."_ He chuckled and put a hand on Iori's cheek, thumb stroking it gently as he looked down at him. Ryotaro's grey eyes were taking in his features and studying them only as a detective could, soaking in every detail with his tired gaze. Ryotaro relaxed, but only a little, still noticeably tense, _"You've thought about it, huh? I suppose if you're going to admit to your boss that you're daydreaming on the job, might as well do it before sucking him off."_

Iori took care of what was left to pull down of Ryotaro's pants zipper and went on to hook his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. He bit his lip, taking his time in pulling the clothes down past Ryotaro's hips. As Iori did so, Ryotaro began to look up at the ceiling, clutching the edge of his desk. His cock fell forward once freed, hard, thick, and throbbing with distinct veins running along the shaft. Iori could only think to himself that damn, Ryotaro was... definitely gifted.

 _"Never thought this would happen in a million years. The precinct secretary? Doing this? For me, at that? Impossible."_ He loosened his tie a bit and undid the buttons of his shirt, and Iori turned his focus from his cock, beading with precum already, for a moment to scan over his toned torso. It was impressive, considering all of the desk work he was subjected to, that he was able to keep up such a good form.

Turning his attention back to the thick, musky shaft in front of him, Iori leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the rosy head of Ryotaro's cock, and laved his tongue over it in an almost loving manner. Ryotaro gasped at the contact, the hand once stroking Iori's cheek moved to the back of his head, not gripping but only placed there, following Iori's actions back and forth,

 _"Shit... that's even better than I remember it feeling..."_ He spoke through gritted teeth, the hand still on the edge of his desk tightening its grip.

Iori was rewarded with Ryotaro's precum in his mouth, spilling as generously as it could as he continued sucking him. As Iori continued to sink Ryotaro's cock deeper into his mouth, he gripped his hips. He tasted hot and heavy, and his eyes closed as Iori took him in further with each movement of his head. By that point, even though he hadn't begun to grip Iori's hair, Ryotaro pushed the back of his head a little, motivating him to continue his actions. It'd been months since Ryotaro had even gotten himself off, and this felt like so much. Was there that much tongue usually in things like this? If he had forgotten that aspect, he was surely reminded of it now.

At his reactions, Iori only hummed contentedly around his shaft, and relished in the feeling of his encouraging hand. Iori's fingers dug a little more into his hips, keeping him steady. Nearly all of Ryotaro's shaft was in his mouth at that point. The brushing against his hair made Iori's heartrate shoot up, really feeling the risqué nature of the escapade. They were right in the precinct in the middle of the night, up against Ryotaro's desk, and his cock was deep in Iori's mouth.

Of course, that line of reflective thought was cast out of Iori's mind when Ryotaro tightened his grip on his hair, making him let out a small reactive noise. He kept up the diligent and passionate sucking, making Ryotaro tip his head back and close his eyes, hissing out a moan and softly growling,

 _"You're good at this Iori. You take it so well..."_

Oh god, his voice. The tone of it sent shivers down Iori's spine, and he was sure he was going to have a wet spot in his underwear at that point. Praise from him was rewarding enough as is to Iori in a professional context... but oh, did this ever feel so purely erotic.

Ryotaro was flushed with desire, panting a little and his hips jerked as Iori began to take him damn near whole with every lewd movement, and his words hitched as he spoke, _"I have to warn you I might... ah, fuck, I might be closer than I think."_

In response to his comment about his nearing orgasm, Iori attempted to take the entire length, and only had trouble for a short time when the tip hit the back of his throat. For a moment, he stayed like that, and hollowed out his cheeks to take Ryotaro's cock in as much as possible. It seemed that he wasn't expecting him to stay on his cock, let alone take more of it when he warned him, because he bucked his hips forward unintentionally, pulled him closer by the hair, and came quickly and hard.

Months of built up tension and unspent cum burst into Iori's mouth, and the thick, bitter load filled his throat. Ryotaro let out a deep, desperate moan into the heavy air. When he came down from the high of the orgasm, he slumped back, losing whatever posture he had before, panting softly. His head certainly didn't feel clear, but he felt a strong wave of relief from his stress that made him quiver for a moment.

 _"Fuck me that was amazing."_ Was all that fell from his lips.

Iori slipped his mouth off of Ryotaro's cock, only a string of saliva and semen connecting the tip to his lips and looked Ryotaro in the eyes as he swallowed his cum. He caught what breath he'd lost, and planted one last, wet kiss to Ryotaro's now limp shaft. It throbbed one more time when he did, dripping out what was left. He got to his feet and wiped him mouth, sighing a little, _"Thank you sir... anytime."_

Another one of Iori's playful smiles quirked his lips upwards and he got to his feet. Ryotaro pulled his pants back up, still catching his breath after the orgasm, redoing the fastening of his belt with somewhat shaky hands,

 _"Anytime, eh? I might take you up on that..."_

Out of a reflex that could only come from being a parent, Ryotaro began to fix Iori's mussed hair, and he blushed as he fussed over the disturbed strands. When satisfied by what he could do for his hair, he leaned in and kissed Iori's forehead, _"Perfect. You look great."_ He whispered.

His smile was looser and his features surely more relaxed now. He went to reach for a cigarette almost out of habit but then stopped, realizing he didn't really need one at the time, _"...I've gotta thank you for that. I feel bad, you've done a lot for me tonight and I've done nothing to repay, besides a dinner I'm not even cooking."_

 _"There's... really no need to repay me, Dojima. I think you just let me fulfill one of those, uh, daydreams I mentioned."_ He leaned up and kissed him, hands on his shoulders, and felt him reciprocate the kiss with his warm lips. Ryotaro's hands found their way to Iori's waist, and pulled Iori closer to him, uncaring of the faint taste of himself in his mouth.

When the two broke from the kiss, Ryotaro was the first to speak, _"Are you sure there's nothing I can do? Check off a few more of those daydreams from your list?"_

 _"Ah, sir- er, Dojima..."_ Iori paused before speaking again, as if hesitating to confess something, but decided against it, _"I'm alright. You need to rest. We both need to rest. Whatever else happens, happens later, for sleep's sake?"_

Dojima put a hand underneath his chin and lifted gently so they were staring eye to eye. Warmth evident in the grey irises as they examined the other's, _"Y'know... the only happy husband and father is one who can pick up nuance, you could say having been married helped me be a detective. I can always tell when something is being left unasked or unsaid,"_ he stated with a lightness in his voice,

 _"but since you matter to me I won't press too hard, despite my curiosity. If you need rest we should clean up a little and head home. Do you need a ride home?"_

 _"Ah, no, I'm alright..."_ Iori paused, biting his lip in hesitation, _"a-actually, sir? If you don't mind, I... might need a ride. I think that with how late it is, I don't wanna run the risk of falling asleep at the wheel. Just not used to being a night owl yet."_

 _"Of course. Wouldn't want my best assistant to end up in a ditch."_ Ryotaro muttered out the last of the sentence, _"Ah, I've gotta go grab something in the mail room. You get your stuff together._ _"Sure."_

Ryotaro left the room, leaving Iori alone with his thoughts, a messenger bag to put back together after the day, and the faint, remaining taste of Ryotaro's cock in his mouth. Iori's heart had slowed down, but the thudding in his chest hadn't subsided nearly enough to say that he was truly calm. Quite the opposite, considering that the throbbing sensation has moved south. Something about... doing that, something so lecherous and dirty, with someone who was essentially his boss... his head felt a little light, and the throbbing picked up, tension building in him.

Before he could think, Iori had his hands undoing his pants, and moments after his hand was wrapped around the base of his cock, quickly sliding up the underside of the shaft and getting to his sensitive tip. With a sense of desperation, Iori found himself with a pounding heart again, rushed strokes ministered to his tip to reach an orgasm, or at least some satisfaction to stave off the almost painful need that had piled up.

It'd been quite a few months that he'd been devoid of sex, so just blowing Ryotaro had gotten Iori absolutely riled. He panted as quietly as he could manage into the musky air of the precinct, getting close- so damn close-

The warmth of someone against his back surprised him, and Iori was quick to remove his hand from his sex, it glistening with his precum, and embarrassingly visible as such. Strong arms wrapped around him, and Ryotaro's low, and now rather sultry voice found his ears,

 _"I can't leave such a hard worker like this, now can I?"_ His hands treaded down his body, moving to replace Iori's where they'd been, _"I need to take responsibility for how much of a mess I've made you. Just relax, let me take care of you."_

Ryotaro's wide hand engulfed Iori's cock, starting a steady and sure pace. He began to kiss Iori's neck, chapped lips and the slightest roughness of stubble gracing the sensitive skin.

 _"Sir...- oh fuck, fuck, you're too good-"_ Iori panted, leaning into him, hips bucking at his touch.

 _"Heh, usually when someone at work says I'm 'too good', they're being sarcastic."_ He picked up his pace, the callouses on Ryotaro's hands giving Iori more friction as his hips unintentionally gyrated. Every now and then, he paused his ministrations along Iori's shaft to tease the man's tip, precum quick to coat his fingers and wet his hand in a wonderfully lewd way.

It allowed Ryotaro just enough leeway with his movements to turn his wrist just the slightest when he returned to stroking Iori's cock, twisting his hand over the shaft as he glided along it. That sensation, paired with the light feeling of lips and stubble now brushing against his neck, made Iori's head float. For a hazy moment Iori hoped that he'd leave a mark for him to cover up the next morning before work.

Oh fuck, Iori could only think after Ryotaro teased his tip again. He was going to cum fast, practically a two-pump chump at this rate. What happened to all the endurance he prided himself on? The vital youth of not shooting a load after only a couple good strokes? All of it was out the window as Ryotaro's mature hands worked at Iori's shaft in such a sure and thorough manner.

 _"Ah, fuck!"_ Iori hissed after a loud moan, his voice just barely breaking in tone as he came all over Ryotaro's hand and in his own pants. The wetness permeated his underwear uncomfortably, and he counted himself lucky that the ejaculate didn't soak into the outside of his pants... especially with how much that came out. How did Ryotaro's hands do that to him?

It was only after a few seconds of orgasmic haze that he noticed just how closely and tightly Ryotaro had kept him... not that Iori minded in the slightest. Then reality set back in, and the strength of his orgasm as well as the sleep deprivation hit him hard, and Iori slumped back unintentionally against him.

 _"Heh, well said, Iori."_ Ryotaro chuckled, and gave Iori's shaft a few last pumps before taking his hand out of his pants and helped him stand up, grazing one last kiss against his neck _"Alright, clean yourself up, and meet me outside. I'll be at the car."_

The light patting sound and clink let Iori know he probably just absentmindedly patted the pocket with his car keys in it, and he turned to look at Ryotaro —shyly, though— and nodded.

Everything still felt hazy with the residual scent of tobacco and sex in the air, and Iori sat in the precinct's dimly lit silence for barely a few moments. He caught the last of his breath that he'd lost, and grabbed the bag he'd needed to put back together before melting into his own lust. For an absent moment, before he went outside, Iori marvelled at the fact that... that entire night just happened. That, or his imagination was wildly overestimating the chances he had and this was some elaborate dream he'd wake up from with a racing heart and cum-wet underwear.

 **Inaba Precinct Parking Lot, 1:50am**

Most of their remaining 'evening' passed in near-silence. Iori exited the precinct within a few minutes of his momentary pause, and reconfirmed with Ryotaro whether he'd be a guest at the Dojima household the following night. He was met with the easy answer of yes, that the arrangement pre-escapade still stood. Only if he still wanted to, of course, Ryotaro had added, which was met with its own yes from Iori.

Both were taken aback by their own nonchalance in the interaction after... that, but neither shared their thoughts on the matter. What had occurred tonight was, as supposedly silently agreed upon, to be kept quiet amongst everyone but eachother. This wasn't the sort of stunt you'd pull with the intentions of bragging about it, and most certainly not grounds for a romantic display, of all things.

For the most part, the drive until Iori's apartment was wordless, but not as tense as expected. One could only assume it was the tiredness that put them at ease, but the absence of noise besides the car and whatever the wind produced settled around them much better than they could've wanted.

The few words spoken after their departure was Iori's thanks for Ryotaro driving him home, and his reply of "anytime" before driving home himself. It was only when he was flopped down on his bed, mulling over the night's events, that he truly considered,

 _That actually happened. And goddamn, if he didn't want it to happen again, he was insane._


	3. Alone Together - XNeutral

**Inaba Precinct, 11:45pm**

Diligence is usually well-rewarded. You work and you work and eventually, you get what you want, they all say. Of course, sometimes, things stack up. Things pile and pile despite that diligence and you're stuck pulling all-nighters. And of course, that can really drain someone, pent them up. Leave them deprived of what's needed aside from all of this effort.

And that's exactly how head detective Ryotaro Dojima and the Inaba precinct secretary Iori Goto —who had moved back to the quiet town after only a short few years in the city and had taken up a job at the precinct —found themselves knee deep in paperwork. Though accustomed to late nights, both found themselves a step away from exhaustion. Evidence forms, case files, strings of menial tasks that made the minutes tick by like hours. Ryotaro had already worn through one of the packs of cigarettes he had on him. The room was permeated with the scent of the smoke and nicotine, and he fished out and lit up another cigarette from the pack he had cracked open when the last ran out. He'd been practically chain smoking since the two of them had treaded into the territory of overtime, visibly tense.

Iori took notice easily, going on with their work, shouldering the burden of stacked files with someone who was essentially their boss into the late hours, and tiredly took care of what they could to help him.

 _"You seem pretty strung out, sir. You should take a breather for a few moments, I can handle the rest."_

Ryotaro only grunted before responding, taking the cigarette he was puffing out of his mouth, _"Can't let you take care of all of it, Goto. It's my work after all..."_

 _"Really, I took up this job to help out the precinct, and that means taking a load of work off of you when you're stressed."_

 _"I haven't taken a load off in a while..."_ he sighed defeatedly, running his hand through his hair as he did so, _"I feel bad... I promised Nanako we'd make dinner tomorrow night."_

Though a reserved man, Ryotaro had certainly told Iori about the girl back at his home that he dearly missed during the late hours he worked. Seldom seeing her aside from when she had either fallen asleep on the couch trying to stay up late to see him, to kiss goodnight in her room before going to bed himself, or the early greeting of a good morning before she left the house and he went right back to the endless grind. Missing his daughter Nanako showed in how he held himself at this hour, the stress of paperwork only worsening his condition.

 _"And so help me, I'm gonna make sure you keep that promise."_

Ryotaro only chuckled at Iori's response and butted out his most recent cigarette in the ash tray beside him. As he took out a new one from the packet, he stood up, paused, and looked at them, _"...I'll go get you a coffee, yeah?"_

 _"Yes please, sir."_ Iori smiled up at him and kept at the paperwork in front of them. They continued on until, shortly after, he returned with a cup and no cigarette left.

 _"Your folks did say you were a dedicated worker. This place could use more people like you,"_ Ryotaro commented, referring to how he knew their parents as a-few-doors-down neighbours for a number of years now, them having moved to that particular house just around the time that Iori had left to the city. It was a bit of a surprise to Iori that, when telling their parents about the new occupation, they had immediately mentioned knowing Mr. Dojima as an acquaintance, _"Hell, I could use a person like you forever, but I imagine you'll be promoted pretty quick coming from the city."_

 _"I mean, it's not like I'm looking to move up the ranks anytime soon, so I think you're gonna be stuck with me a liiittle longer, sir."_ Iori laughed at their own joke, and reached over to the cup that had been set in front of them, letting it warm their hands up,

 _"There are worse people to be stuck with,"_ Dojima responded, his tone suggesting that he had a specific person in mind, _"By the way, you don't have to call me sir. Dojima's fine."_ He casually waved off their formality, despite it stirring up a particularly... positive feeling in him.

 _"Well, of course there'd be worse, for either of us to be stuck with,"_ Iori indulged in a sip of the late-night coffee, and smiled up at Ryotaro, _"especially since I think that, well... you're pretty great, sir- er, Dojima."_

Iori wouldn't admit it, but great was most certainly an understatement of their opinion of Ryotaro. Despite the gap of years— fourteen, to be exact— between the two of them, Iori found themself... attracted to him. It'd been that way since a few days into their job working as a precinct secretary. He was respectable, stern, determined in his line of work nearly to a fault, and to Iori, Ryotaro was incredibly handsome. They had refrained from letting any of those feelings on, as far as they knew, but to a keen eye, there wasn't any mistaking it. Of course, neither's eyes were particularly keen at nearly midnight.

Ryotaro raised his eyebrows at Iori's words, _"Great? That's a new one,"_ he let out a small laugh as he filled out a case report, puffing on the half-done cigarette in his mouth, _"Why would you wanna be paired up with the grumpy lead detective? Especially when you could be promoted. You must be even more of a dedicated worker than your folks let on."_

Iori looked over a file of their own to take care of as they responded, _"I guess I just... like helping you. Big jobs, menial tasks, anything really. Something I could get used to, you know?"_ They sipped more of the coffee in their hands, _"Besides, if I help you out, I get to hear more about Nanako. Can't get more stories if you're stuck in the void of paperwork!"_

 _"... You know what? I'm sure she'd love to meet you. I can give you tomorrow night off, why don't you come over for dinner?"_ He finished the cigarette in his mouth, grinding the butt of it into the ashtray, _"Hell, she's heard enough about you to already consider you a friend, Goto."_ Ryotaro reached for another one of the smokes, only to find the pack empty. The slightest semblance of a growl escaped his mouth, and he tossed the box into the trash can.

Iori took their own box of cigarettes from their coat pocket, _"Ah, I've got my own pack. Don't use it much, so it's nearly full."_ They passed it over to him, and Ryotaro accepted the offer,

 _"They're even the right brand... thanks, Goto."_ He lit up a smoke from the newly presented pack and sighed out tiredly after taking in the first breath of the cigarette.

 _"Also... you talk about me?"_ Iori couldn't help but smile, face dusting with only the most minute blush.

Ryotaro took the cigarette out from between his lips, and the smallest hint of a smile showed on his tense face, _"Sure I do... she likes to ask questions about work."_

Iori went a little redder. Ryotaro talked about them? The darling daughter they'd heard so much about knew about them? It could've been the sleep deprivation, but Iori felt a glowing sort of happiness in their chest hearing this sort of thing. Feeling... special, because this man spoke of them,

 _"I think I'd like to take you up on that offer, Dojima. About dinner tomorrow."_

For a moment, Ryotaro's face broke into a full blown and actual smile, _"Great! Nanako will be happy. She's excited to meet you. We can go together after work,"_ He went on to note it in his schedule, then turned back to his work, _"I have to warn you, you might end up helping out with it tomorrow,"_ Ryotaro chuckled, _"I'm terrible in the kitchen, Nanako won't even let me try anymore."_

 **Inaba Precinct, 1:30am**

Time passed, and whatever other souls left in the facility had already gone, leaving only Iori and Ryotaro to work into the very late hours.

 _"Geez... still more to do. I can finish up if you want to go home. No sense in burning you out, eh?"_ Ryotaro spoke, his shoulders still deathly tense as he did. He'd burnt through most of the cigarettes Iori had offered him in the time they'd been working, but to no avail to loosen up the knotted muscles in his body, and he stretched in a futile attempt to alleviate the tension,

Iori commented, _"Not even the nicotine's gotten to you, huh? You're practically a statue, Dojima,"_ They watched as he stretched, caught up in the sight for a few moments, _"Maybe I should stick around just a bit longer and help you out, hm?"_

If there was a way to ease that stress for him, for Iori to replace it with... enjoyment- Hell, why did they have to think that way? What kind of unprofessional harlot were they inside of their head? This was their own boss they were thinking of.

In response to their words, Ryotaro only chuckled, _"You'll make a detective quickly, I see."_ He turned to them and smiled, placing a firm, yet gentle hand on their shoulder, _"You've been a huge help today. I don't know what I'd do without you here."_

He pulled his hand back and snuffed out the last cigarette he'd smoke that night, _"Sorry about dumping all of this on you, by the way. I've just been trying hard to get on top of this. I just need... some relief and I could finally be able to relax a little."_ Ryotaro let out a heavy sigh as he finished.

The next words out of Iori's mouth seemed to come out on their own, _"I mean, uh... I think I might know how you can calm down for the night,"_ The tone of their voice genuinely suggested they were uneasy about the suggestion, as if there was no double meaning or alternative motive... which Iori was certain there was, given what they were thinking. It was quite a dangerously bold thought. Of course, the seed of that thought was planted some time ago, they were sure of it, _"if you'd allow me."_

Ryotaro rolled up his sleeves a little out of habit, _"Oh?"_ he leaned against his desk, folding his arms as he did so, _"I'm willing to try anything to be honest. Haven't slept well in months."_

Anything? The open possibilities in his words somehow bolstered their confidence, and Iori stood from their seat, coming closer to Ryotaro where he stood, and hesitated for a moment before making eye contact, and placed their hands on his chest, _"D'you still think this is a good idea?"_

Iori began to slide their hands down his torso, and let their fingers rest over his belt, ghosting over the leather, _"It's a little unprofessional, I know, but... I always tend to feel calmer after helping myself out like this."_ They blushed as they continued to tease the belt and buckle with their fingers. Iori was still unsure of what they were supposed to be doing, never expecting themself to be so bold at all.

Ryotaro grunted and tried to back up, but couldn't. Looking down, he couldn't really believe what he saw. For a moment he swore he had passed out on his work and was dreaming. Iori, the relatively new secretary was... he couldn't even think, _"You're-... Goto, are you serious? This must be some kinda prank. Adachi put you up to this, didn't he? You could get in serious trouble if it was someone else."_

At his reaction, they quickly retracted their hands from where they were touching, _"Ah, uh... No. I was serious... I wouldn't prank like that, but if you're uhm..."_ Iori bit their lip and went red, looking away, _"I was too forward, wasn't I?"_

Ryotaro's heart pounded in his chest. They were serious, _"I-I'm just surprised. I'm a bit old for someone like yourself, I'd think, and I wouldn't want you doing this out of pity."_ He let out a small, somewhat breathy, humorless laugh and stood up straight, _"Being forward is fine... Just be sure of the reasons you want to do things."_ He realized he couldn't just let this end there, and the prospect of getting release was becoming much too enticing,

 _"What were you going to do?"_

That question made Iori's tongue freeze for a moment, and a few seconds of red-faced silence later, they spoke, _"Oh, I-I don't do pity fucks, Dojima. I like you a whole lot if I'm being honest,"_ Iori put their hands on his belt again, fingers treading over the cold metal buckle, _"You're a good man who deserves a break, Dojima, and I was thinking of... ah..."_

If there was a moment where they could get any redder, it was now, but they finally managed to meet his eyes, _"I was... I was considering sucking you off, sir."_ They defaulted back to the formality from before out of nerves. Saying it to his face was an experience on its own.

Ryotaro's cock surged up almost to his beltline when they confessed their intentions, _"It's... been a long time since anyone has done that for me."_ He cautioned, unfolding his arms and gripping the desk behind him, _"Ah... how could I say no to this?"_

 _"Loud and clear, sir."_ Iori flashed him a playful smile as their nimble fingers undid his belt buckle and popped the button of his pants, _"You know, I won't lie to you, I have thought about this a little before,"_ they began to sink to their knees, smile still on their face, voice husky with tiredness and a tinge of lust, _"A man my age just isn't the same as one like you. I can only say that you're the sort like fine wine."_

Ryotaro's face tinged even more pink than it was as Iori dropped to their knees in front of him, the sight enough bringing him to be fully erect. His heart was certainly pounding now, the fact that the precinct secretary was about to suck him off in the middle of the night becoming this much more believable.

 _"Heh... you sure do know how to make an old guy feel special, Iori."_ He chuckled and put a hand on their cheek, thumb stroking it gently as he looked down at them. His grey eyes were taking in their features and studying them only as a detective could, soaking in every detail with his tired gaze. Ryotaro relaxed, but only a little, still noticeably tense, _"You've thought about it, huh? I suppose if you're going to admit to your boss that you're daydreaming on the job, might as well do it before sucking him off."_

Iori took care of what was left to pull down of Ryotaro's pants zipper and went on to hook their thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. They bit their lip, taking their time in pulling the clothes down past his hips. As Iori did so, Ryotaro began to look up at the ceiling, clutching the edge of his desk. His cock fell forward once freed, hard, thick, and throbbing with distinct veins running along the shaft. Iori could only think to themself that damn, he was... definitely gifted.

 _"Never thought this would happen in a million years. The precinct secretary? Doing this? For me, at that? Impossible."_ He loosened his tie a bit and undid the buttons of his shirt, and Iori turned their focus from his cock, beading with precum already, for a moment to scan over his toned torso. It was impressive, considering all of the desk work he was subjected to, that he was able to keep up such a good form.

Turning their attention back to the thick, musky shaft in front of their, Iori leaned forward and wrapped their lips around the throbbing, rosy head of his cock, and laved their tongue over it in an almost loving manner. Ryotaro gasped at the contact, the hand once stroking Iori's cheek moved to the back of their head, not gripping but only placed there, following their actions back and forth,

 _"Shit... that's even better than I remember it feeling..."_ He spoke through gritted teeth, the hand still on the edge of his desk tightening its grip.

Iori was rewarded with his precum in their mouth, spilling as generously as it could as they continued sucking him. They continued to sink his cock deeper into their mouth, and gripped Ryotaro's hips. He tasted hot and heavy, and their eyes closed as they took him in further with each movement of their head. By that point, even though he hadn't begun to grip their hair, Ryotaro pushed the back of their head a little, motivating them to continue their actions. It'd been months since he had even gotten himself off, and this felt like so much. Was there that much tongue usually in things like this? If he had forgotten that aspect, he was surely reminded of it now.

At his reactions, Iori only hummed contentedly around his shaft, and relished in the feeling of his encouraging hand. Their fingers dug a little more into his hips, keeping him steady. Nearly his whole shaft was in their mouth at that point. The brushing against their hair made Iori's heartrate shoot up, really feeling the risqué nature of the escapade. They were right in the precinct in the middle of the night, up against Ryotaro's desk, and his cock was deep in their mouth.

Of course, that line of reflective thought was cast out of Iori's mind when Ryotaro tightened his grip on their hair, making their let out a small reactive noise. They kept up the diligent and passionate sucking, making him tip his head back and close his eyes, hissing out a moan and softly growling,

 _"You're good at this Iori. You take it so well..."_

Oh god, his voice. The tone of it sent shivers down their spine, and they were sure they were wetting their underwear with arousal at that point. Praise from him was rewarding enough as is to them in a professional context... but oh, did this ever feel so purely erotic.

Ryotaro was flushed with desire, panting a little and his hips jerked as Iori began to take him damn near whole with every lewd movement, and his words hitched as he spoke, _"I have to warn you I might... ah, fuck, I might be closer than I think."_

In response to his comment about his nearing orgasm, Iori attempted to take the entire length, and only had trouble for a short time when the tip hit the back of their throat. For a moment, they stayed like that, and hollowed out their cheeks to take Ryotaro's cock in as much as possible. It seemed that he wasn't expecting them to stay on his cock, let alone take more of it when he warned them, because he bucked his hips forward unintentionally, pulled them closer by the hair and came quickly and hard.

Months of built up tension and unspent cum burst into Iori's mouth, and the thick, bitter load filled their throat. Ryotaro let out a deep, desperate moan into the heavy air. When he came down from the high of the orgasm, he slumped back, losing whatever posture he had before, panting softly. His head certainly didn't feel clear, but he felt a strong wave of relief from his stress that made him quiver for a moment.

 _"Fuck me that was amazing."_ Was all that fell from his lips.

Iori slipped their mouth off of his cock, only a string of saliva and semen connecting the tip to their lips, and looked him in the eyes as they swallowed his cum. They caught what breath they'd lost, and planted one last, wet kiss to Ryotaro's now limp shaft. It throbbed one more time when they did, dripping out what was left. They got to their feet and wiped their mouth, sighing a little, _"Thank you sir... anytime."_

Another one of Iori's playful smiles quirked their lips upwards and they got to their feet. Ryotaro pulled his pants back up, still catching his breath after the orgasm, redoing the fastening of his belt with somewhat shaky hands,

 _"Anytime, eh? I might take you up on that..."_

Out of a reflex that could only come from being a parent, Ryotaro began to fix Iori's mussed hair, and they blushed as he fussed over the disturbed strands. When satisfied by what he could do for their hair, he leaned in and kissed their forehead, _"Perfect. You look great."_ He whispered.

His smile was looser and his features surely more relaxed now. He went to reach for a cigarette almost out of habit but then stopped, realizing he didn't really need one at the time, _"...I've gotta thank you for that. I feel bad, you've done a lot for me tonight and I've done nothing to repay, besides a dinner I'm not even cooking."_

 _"There's... really no need to repay me, Dojima. I think you just let me fulfill one of those, uh, daydreams I mentioned."_ They leaned up and kissed him, hands on his shoulders, and felt him reciprocate the kiss with his warm lips. Ryotaro's hands found their way to Iori's waist, and pulled their closer to him, uncaring of the faint taste of himself in their mouth.

When the two broke from the kiss, Ryotaro was the first to speak, _"Are you sure there's nothing I can do? Check off a few more of those daydreams from your list?"_

 _"Ah, sir- er, Dojima..."_ Iori paused before speaking again, as if hesitating to confess something, but decided against it, _"I'm alright. You need to rest. We both need to rest. Whatever else happens, happens later, for sleep's sake?"_

Dojima put a hand underneath their chin and lifted gently so they were staring eye to eye. Warmth evident in the grey irises as they examined the other's, _"Y'know... the only happy husband and father is one who can pick up nuance, you could say having been married helped me be a detective. I can always tell when something is being left unasked or unsaid,"_ he stated with a lightness in his voice,

 _"but since you matter to me I won't press too hard, despite my curiosity. If you need rest we should clean up a little and head home. Do you need a ride home?"_

 _"Ah, no, I'm alright..."_ Iori paused, biting their lip in hesitation, _"a-actually, sir? If you don't mind, I... might need a ride. I think that with how late it is, I don't wanna run the risk of falling asleep at the wheel. Just not used to being a night owl yet."_

 _"Of course. Wouldn't want my best assistant to end up in a ditch."_ Ryotaro muttered out the last of the sentence, _"Ah, I've gotta go grab something in the mail room. You get your stuff together."_ _"Sure."_

Ryotaro left the room, leaving Iori alone with their thoughts, a messenger bag to put back together after the day, and the faint, remaining taste of his cock in their mouth. Their heart had slowed down, but the thudding in their chest hadn't subsided nearly enough to say that they were truly calm. Quite the opposite, considering that the throbbing sensation had moved south. Something about... doing that, something so lecherous and dirty, with someone who was essentially their boss... their head felt a little light, and the throbbing picked up, tension building in them.

Before they could think, Iori had their hands undoing their pants. Once the button was popped and the zipper gave even the slightest way, one hand was bracing against the edge of Ryotaro's desk, the other shoved into their underwear. Their eyes screwed shut as they desperately worked at their sex, mouth open in a silent plea of pleasure that only gave way to heavy, soft breaths. It'd been quite a few months that they'd been devoid of sex, so just blowing Ryotaro had gotten Iori absolutely riled.

Their fingers slipped down, running lavishly against the slick flesh of their sex, heart pounding again. They were so close, and-

The warmth of someone against their back surprised them, and Iori was quick to remove their hand from their sex, fingers embarrassingly soaked and visible as such. Strong arms wrapped around their, and Ryotaro's low, and now rather sultry voice found their ears,

 _"I can't leave such a hard worker like this, now can I?"_ His hands treaded down their body, moving to replace theirs, _"I need to take responsibility for how much of a mess I've made you. Just relax, let me take care of you."_

His large, rough hand slid under their underwear, sliding over the hot flesh of their sex and cupped it, stroking slightly. His free arm curled around their waist, pulling them against him as he began to rub it. The light callouses on his fingers made it feel so much better, so vicious and amatory.

 _"Sir...- oh fuck, fuck, you're too good-"_ Iori panted, sighing and rocking their hips against his touch.

 _"Heh, usually when someone at work says I'm 'too good', they're being sarcastic."_ His pace kept steady, but his hand worked harder on their weeping sex, giving harsher friction to Iori's needy movements. His hands were experienced, they could tell that, but their train of thought was quickly interrupted by the sensation of his lips on their neck, the ever so slight feeling of his stubble brushing their skin gracing their senses. For a hazy moment they hoped he'd leave a mark for them to cover up the next morning before work.

Iori quivered under his touch more than ever now, the onslaught of pleasure from the soft kisses to their sensitive neck and the steadfast pace against their sex making their head light. They were definitely going to cum, it was becoming too much. Ryotaro's mature hands worked at their body and made them desperate, and their hips continued to jerk against his touch. They faintly heard him mutter about how wet they were.

He pulled them tighter against him, paying more attention to their sex now more than ever, and it made Iori brace themself against the edge of Ryotaro's desk and see white. They forgot for a few moments where they were, and a loud whine escaped their throat in the form of an, _"Ah, fuck!"_ before they found themself promptly silenced by their own self control. They were still in the precinct. And hell, was it late.

The strength of their orgasm mixed with a sleep deprivation that only now hit Iori had them leaning back and panting against Ryotaro, head on his shoulder. Their heart was only now slowing down from the harsh banging it had been doing against their ribcage moments ago.

 _"Heh, well said, Iori."_ Ryotaro chuckled, and gave a few last rubs to their sex to calm them down. He removed his hand from their pants, and gave one more kiss to their neck before helping them stand, _"Alright, clean yourself up, and meet me outside. I'll be at the car."_

The light patting sound and clink let Iori know he probably just absentmindedly patted the pocket with his car keys in it, and they turned to look at Ryotaro —shyly, though— and nodded.

Everything still felt hazy with the residual scent of tobacco and sex in the air, and Iori sat in the precinct's dimly lit silence for barely a few moments. They caught the last of their breath that they'd lost, and grabbed the bag they'd needed to put back together before melting into their own lust. For an absent moment, before they went outside, Iori marvelled at the fact that... that entire night just happened. That, or their imagination was wildly overestimating the chances they had and this was some elaborate dream they'd wake up from with a racing heart and cum-wet underwear.

 **Inaba Precinct Parking Lot, 1:50am**

Most of their remaining 'evening' passed in near-silence. Iori exited the precinct within a few minutes of their momentary pause, and reconfirmed with Ryotaro whether they'd be a guest at the Dojima household the following night. They were met with the easy answer of yes, that the arrangement pre-escapade still stood. Only if they still wanted to, of course, Ryotaro had added, which was met with its own yes from Iori.

Both were taken aback by their own nonchalance in the interaction after... that, but neither shared their thoughts on the matter. What had occurred tonight was, as supposedly silently agreed upon, to be kept quiet amongst everyone but eachother. This wasn't the sort of stunt you'd pull with the intentions of bragging about it, and most certainly not grounds for a romantic display, of all things.

For the most part, the drive until Iori's apartment was wordless, but not as tense as expected. One could only assume it was the tiredness that put them at ease, but the absence of noise besides the car and whatever the wind produced settled around them much better than they could've wanted.

The few words spoken after their departure was Iori's thanks for Ryotaro driving them home, and his reply of "anytime" before driving home himself. It was only when Iori was flopped down on their bed, mulling over the night's events, that they truly considered,

 _That actually happened. And goddamn, if they didn't want it to happen again they were insane._


End file.
